Alfred Holmes
by Wavywavy
Summary: Una acosadora viaja a Londres, esperando conocer a su detective favorito. Sólo le queda una duda: ¿Desde cuándo es Sherlock Holmes americano? (One-shot)


La ciudad bullía de vida, un hecho mundano y nada inusual en los inquietos barrios de Londres. En medio de una calle llamada "Baker Street", enfrente de un edificio en particular, se encontraba una chica en sus veinte y al borde de un ataque de pánico.

 _«Es aquí. Es ahora o nunca.»_

Se frotó las manos contra la falda. Debía tranquilizarse si no quería quedar en ridículo ante la persona que más admiraba. Trató de ignorar el nudo queriéndose formar en su estómago.

María José Silva, mejor conocida como "Majo", no creía haber cometido algún error significante en su vida― hasta el momento. Haberse decidido comer esos taquitos en el almuerzo calificaría como su mayor arrepentimiento desde hoy en adelante. Sería el colmo si se llegara a enfermar en ese instante, justo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de conocer a Sherlock Holmes.

¡Sherlock Holmes! Detective asesor, maestro de la deducción, un genio entre genio. Un hombre el cual, por pura coincidencia, también resultaba ser su amor platónico. Aunque esto último jamás se lo admitiría a nadie.

 _«Ni siquiera a nuestros hijos imaginarios.»_

Cristo Jesús, sí que tenía problemas.

Impulsada por las miradas acusadoras de los peatones, decidió ponerse sus metafóricas pelotas, como una verdadera hembra, y tocar el timbre. Trató de calmar sus pensamientos y parecer tan poco excéntrica como le era posible. No le fascinaba mucho la idea de ser arrestada por comportamiento "sospechoso".

Aquella no habría sido la primera vez, pero eso es una historia para otro día.

Un minuto transcurrió sin que la puerta se abriera. ¿No la habían escuchado? Timbró un par de veces más para estar segura.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron. María José seguía parada enfrente de la fachada. Lo único que la detenía de irrumpir en la propiedad era el número de testigos. Perdiendo la paciencia, tocó el timbre por una última vez. Si no le abrían en los próximos tres minutos, se iría a un hotel para volver a intentarlo mañana.

Veinte minutos después, María José seguía parada ante el complejo departamental. Un pequeño grupo de mujeres se habían reunido a la distancia y la observaban con una mirada cautelosa.

―¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

María José pegó un respingo hacia atrás, golpeando la puerta, agarrándose del picaporte para recuperar el balance perdido. La puerta cedió y no más de un segundo después, se encontraba nuevamente en picada.

Su trasero golpeó el suelo alfombrado. No sabiendo qué en los mil y un infiernos había acabado de ocurrir, se quedó quieta en su posición. Escuchó unas pisadas rápidas a sus espaldas.

― _Was zum Teufel!?_

Un rostro atractivo entró en su campo de visión. En circunstancias más comunes, por sus ojos verdes como la menta, pelo claro que le llegaba a la barbilla y facciones delicadas pero masculinas, María José no habría dudado en añadir a aquel joven a su harén imaginario.

Lamentablemente, aquel atractivo se encontraba diluido por el hecho de que aquel joven se veía enojado. Muy enojado.

Además, el delantal rosado que llevaba puesto tampoco le sentaba demasiado bien, para ser sinceros.

― ¿¡Quién eres tú y que haces en mi casa!?

Nerviosa, María José se sobó la nuca. Era necesario aclarar las cosas antes de que todo se pusiera feo.

―Soy tu peor pesadilla―. Respondió en un tono apagado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El joven, por unos segundos, no hizo más que observarla con incredulidad. Dio una media vuelta…

…y se dispuso a agarrar el rifle colgado sobre la pared.

― ¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!

María José se incorporó, sujetando el brazo del joven antes de que éste pudiera alcanzar el arma de fuego. El muchacho pegó un respingo por aquel contacto físico y María José alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

 _«Cristo Jesús, se veía tan serio que sólo quise hacerle una broma. Y pensar que reaccionaría así.»_

―Soy María José Silva. Hablé con el casero la semana pasada para expresar mi interés de alquilar el departamento 221c. ¿Se encuentra aquí tu patrón?

El enojo y la cautela fueron reemplazados por una expresión ofendida.

― _Yo_ soy el propietario.

―Oh.

La joven tragó en seco, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta. ¿Qué tan prudente sería huir en ese momento? Por mucho que le fascinara la idea de conocer a su amado detective, valoraba demasiado su vida como para perderla en ese momento; sea de la vergüenza o por una bala en el cráneo. Una retirada a tiempo contaba como una victoria. Significaría que tendría más oportunidades de seguir batallando en el futuro.

Un suspiro hizo que dirigiera su atención una vez más hacia el joven, quien había devuelto el rifle a su lugar original. Se dirigió hacia María José, esta vez con una expresión menos severa e incluso apologética.

―Disculpa mi reacción, ¿pero puedo preguntarte cómo entraste?

Revivido el recuerdo, María José se aguantó las ganas de sobarse la retaguardia.

―Había estado tocando el timbre por casi media hora y nadie me respondió. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero resultó que ésta ya estaba abierta.

―Y estabas en el piso porque…

―No me esperaba que estuviera abierta.

El joven se frotó las sienes, refunfuñando entre dientes.

―Ese tarado se olvidó de cerrarla otra vez…

― ¿Disculpa?

―¡Ah! ¡Nada, no es nada!―Recuperó la compostura. ―Dices que te llamas María José, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero puedes llamarme Majo.

― ¡¿Ma-majo?! ¡¿Cuándo te dio la impresión de que me gustaría llamarte de forma tan embarazosa?!

María José pestañeó incrédula.

 _«Ok.»_

―… O puedes llamarme María. No me molesta. ¿Cómo te llamas?― Preguntó, emocionada ante la idea de por fin poder relacionar aquella cara bonita con un nombre. El muchacho carraspeó en su puño, obligando que el color de sus mejillas retrocediera.

―Soy la señorita Hudson.

―Ah, un placer―. ¿Con que la señorita Hudson, eh?

 _«…»_

 _«Espera un momento… ¿qué? ¡¿Qué?! »_

María José lo agarró de los hombros.

―¡¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?!

―¡¿Eh?!

―¡Responde!― El joven la sujetó de las manos, separándola de su persona.

―¡Vash! ¡Vash Zwingli!

 _«¿Oh? Oooh…»_

―Discúlpame por eso. Es un placer conocerte.

Zwingli la observó precavido. Justo cuando creía haber encontrado un inquilino potencialmente normal, resultaba que había escupido hacia arriba.

―¿Vas a alquilar la habitación o no?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! Es más, tengo un pago adelanto preparado en efectivo―. Sacó un sobre marrón de su cartera y lo colocó en las manos anhelantes del casero. Asombrado, el muchacho abrió el sobre. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contó la cantidad. Casi se desmaya. ¡Aquel dinero era suficiente para tres meses de renta!

Apunto de aceptar, se detuvo en secas al recordar ciertas formalidades. El departamento 221c no se encontraba en un estado al que se le habría podida llamar "óptimo", meramente "habitable". La muchacha tenía el derecho de saber a que se estaba ateniendo.

―… ¿No quieres ver la habitación primero?― Preguntó, tratando ignorar los fajos en sus manos. María se encogió de hombros.

― Me vale un huevo.

― ¿Disculpa?

― ¡Ah, hogar, dulce hogar! No hay olor como el olor a las nuevas oportunidades. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor forma de celebrar una ocasión como ésta?

― ¿Heh?

― Así es, señor propietario, conociendo gente nueva. No hay cosa que me haga más feliz que conocer gente nueva. ¿No crees que es un buen momento de conocer a los habitantes de este lugar? Un recorrido sería lo adecuado, ¿verdad?

―Yo…

―Shhh. Todo está bien. Si te encuentras demasiado ocupado, no es un problema. Sólo dime donde está el otro inquilino y yo misma iré a darle una visita.

Zwingli retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, apretando el dinero contra su pecho.

―Sube las escaleras. Es la puerta a la derecha. Más tarde te entrego el contrato para que lo firmes.

María sonrió. Al ver aquella sonrisa, Zwingli deseó no haber dejado el rifle de lado.

―Ten un buen día, Vash.

Girando sobre sus talones, la muchacha se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino. Vash no retiró su mirada en ningún momento. Cuando desapareció por detrás de una esquina, exhaló con pesadez.

― _Mein Gott,_ ¿por qué sólo vienen este tipo de personas?

* * *

Con las pupilas dilatas, Majo observó la puerta ante sus narices: 221b.

Las calles de Londres eran ruidosas, pero incluso aquellas no podían compararse con el latir de su corazón, retumbando en su pecho.

Estaba apunto de conocer a Sherlock Holmes. _El_ Sherlock Holmes.

Aspiró contra su palma, calificando el estado de su aliento. Las pocas arrugas de su blusa blanca fueron alisadas por las palmas sus manos.

¿Qué pensaría de ella en cuánto la viera? ¿La consideraría digna de su presencia?

Se imaginó a Sherlock Holmes como otra tantas veces lo había hecho. Visualizó sus ojos calculadores, su aire digno, su estatura imponente, su acento británico…

María José alzó el puño, dispuesta a tocar la puerta. Un grito ensordecedor, proveniente de la habitación 221b, la detuvo en seco. Su pulso se detuvo.

¿Había sido ese el detective? En cuestión de segundos, los peores escenarios cruzaron por su mente. Sherlock Holmes le había servido a la justicia innumerables veces. Gracias a él, una incontable cantidad de individuos peligrosos se encontraban tras las rejas.

Un hombre de tal calibre debía tener muchos enemigos.

Majo no lo pensó dos veces. La puerta cedió ante una poderosa patada, y la muchacha se apuró dentro de la departamento.

En cuanto entró, sin embargo, todo lo que le esperaba no era más que una sala vacía.

 _«¡No estás aquí! ¿Entonces dónde? ¿Dónde?»_

—Auch…

Unos gemidos adoloridos emergieron desde la habitación. A este punto, María José se sentía histérica.

 _«¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi precioso Sherly, yo te salvaré»_ Agarró un cuchillo de la cocina. Nadie se metía con su _waifu._ Nadie.

―¡Hay yah!—Con un grito de guerra, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Al otro lado del dormitorio, despatarrado a lado de un armario abierto, se encontraba un hombre que luchaba por remover la pila de chucherías que cubrían su cuerpo. Su pelo claro se encontraba despeinado, y los lentes que enmarcaban un par precioso de ojos azules yacían torcidos sobre su nariz. Sujetaba un modelo anatómico por los húmeros.

Por unos segundos, los dos intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

Luego, el hombre volvió a gritar.

* * *

María José Silva, mejor conocida como "Majo", esposa de detective aspirante, no tenía ni idea que sentir en ese momento. Si hubiera dicho que este era el hombre que esperaba, habría sido una mentira.

—¡Fiuu! Gracias por ayudarme, la verdad, me había olvidado de que ese esqueleto estaba en el armario.

—¿De verdad eres Holmes? ¿Sherlock Holmes?

—¡Así es!— Levantó el mentón con orgullo. ―¡Soy el famoso detective, Sherlock Holmes! Pero ese es sólo un alias. Llámame Alfred Jones. ¿Eres una de mis fans?

Iba a darle crédito donde se lo merecía; parecía ser buena persona. Esbozaba una sonrisa radiante, y su aura irradiaba carisma.

Aquel pensamiento, sin embargo, no le desviaba la atención de su panza cervecera.

 _«¿Por qué tengo la rara impresión de que este es el tipo de persona que sólo se la pasa pensando sobre conspiraciones gubernamentales?»_ Se suponía que se encontraba ante la presencia del gran Sherlock Holmes. ¿No se suponía que aires de inteligencia deberían emanar de él?

Pero todo esto no era su mayor problema.

—No tienes acento británico.

El detective sonrió.

—¿Debería?

—¿N-no?― Farfulló, sonrojándose. ¿Había tal vez asumido demasiado? Claro, tal vez Alfred no había resultado ser cien por ciento lo que ella esperaba, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que fuera el gran detective Holmes, ¿verdad? Seguía siendo su amado detective.

María José asintió, decida. Sólo entonces se fijó en la apariencia acicalada del hombre.

—¿Estás trabajando en nuevo caso? ¿Ibas a a salir?

— _¡Heck yeah, you betcha!_

Juntó sus manos e inclinó la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor, déjame ir contigo!

— ¡Wow! _Dudette_ , ¿estás segura? El trabajo de un detective no es para cualquiera.

— ¡Pero cada detective necesita un asistente!

— _Well_ … — Se palpó la nariz, viéndose pensativo. ―La verdad, sí que estoy necesitado de un asistente. Watson se tomó la semana libre.

—¿Watson?

— ¡Mi asistente! Él escribe mi blog.

María José ladeó la cabeza. Creía recordar a un tal John Watson, pero no podía estar segura. Aunque eso no importaba por el momento.

¿Había Sherlock Holmes acabado de aceptarla como su asistente? No podía creer lo fácil que había sido.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro caso, detective Holmes?

* * *

El caso era uno de los complicados, a lo que la policía no había tenido alguna otra opción que de recurrir al detective Holmes. La víctima, un tal Edward Van Coon, había sido atacado en su departamento después de que extraños símbolos hubieran aparecido en las paredes de su trabajo. Estos mismos símbolos habían sido después encontrados en su habitación. El mensaje quedaba claro: Aquello se trataba de una amenaza. Ahora, sólo se necesitaba descifrarlo.

—Eh… ¿Sherlock? Sé que necesitamos buscar acerca de símbolos… ¿Pero seguro que ese es el libro correcto?

Alfred alzó la mirada, antes de apuntar a su libro con un gesto indignado. Con letras verdes neón, se leía sobre la portada: _"Lo que el presi nunca dijo y los círculos en las cosechas"_

— _Come on,_ Majo. Símbolos extraños aparecen misteriosamente en la habitación de la víctima, ¿y no se te ocurre que puedan ser aliens? ¿No lo sabes? "Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda…" ¿Cómo continuaba la frase?

—"Lo que queda, por más improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad."

— ¡Hahaha! Thanks, siempre se me olvida el resto de esa cita.

—Pero… es tu frase.

 _«Se paciente. Es tu amado Sherlock Holmes, ¿no?»_

Habían transcurrido cinco días. María José ya se encontraba en su límite. Si leía aunque sea _una_ teoría más escrita por un gordo gelatinoso, afirmando con toda seguridad que la luna no era más que un holograma expuesto por el FBI, iba a convertirse en asesina.

—Sherlock… Para ser honesta, no creo que encontremos nada en estos libros.

El detective la observó pasmado, medio herido y medio burlesco.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya quieres rendirte tan pronto?!

—No es eso, Sherlock son las dos de la mañana y tengo que ir a trabajar en cinco horas.

Estaba en quiebra. Le había entregado la mayoría de sus ahorros a Vash cuando alquiló la habitación. ¿Había valido la pena?

 _«¡Por supuesto que sí!»_

Rió nerviosa.

Claro que había valido la pena. Sip, por supuesto.

—Oye Alfred, ¿qué opinas tú de…?— Se detuvo en seco. El rubio se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Majo hundió la cabeza en un cojín. El lápiz se partió entre sus dedos. Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan ilegal era apuñalar a alguien en la yugular?

Tomó una profunda bocanada. Si Alfred no se estaba tomando las cosas en serio, entonces ella también se relajaría. Se ducharía y comería algo. Tal vez se bebería un par de copas de vino para calmarse los nervios.

O tal vez tres. O siete.

Olió su camisa con disgusto. Había lavado su ropa el día anterior, y por el momento esta se encontraba tendida en el sótano. Dirigiéndole una última mirada al detective, salió de la habitación

Acababa de bajar Majo por las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, cuando un estallido sordo hizo que brincara dos metros en el aire. Miró a sus alrededores. ¿De dónde había provenido aquel sonido? Aplastó el interruptor de luz. El bombillo no se encendió.

Tragando en seco, María José sacó su celular, dejándose guiar por la escasa iluminación. ¿De seguro habría sido tan sólo su imaginación? En cualquier caso, era mejor cambiar el bombillo, recoger su ropa y largarse de allí. Decidida, se dirigió al cuarto de escobas. Giró el picaporte, frunciendo el ceño cuando éste no cedió. Lo agitó con ligereza.

Desde el interior, alguien golpeó la puerta.

Y fue así como Majo escapó como la francesa que no era.

—¡SHERLOCK!

Azotó la puerta de la habitación, resultando que el detective se despertara de un respingo. Una hilera de saliva le bajaba por la barbilla.

—¡Holy sh-¡ ¡¿Qué paso!?

— ¡L-la casa está embrujada!

Gritó. Apenas abandonaron aquellas palabras su boca, sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Embrujada? ¿Lo había dicho en serio?

 _« Ugh, ¿por qué dije eso? Sherlock Holmes es un hombre de ciencia. Por supuesto que no me creerá.»_

— ¡¿Embrujada?!— Chilló, volviéndose azul. —¡Vamos, creo que tengo algo de agua bendita debajo de mi cama! ¿D-dónde dices que escuchaste a este fantasma?

María José lo observó pasmado. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella?

—En el sótano. Había bajado para lavar algo de ropa y entonces-

—¡ _Hold on_! ¿En el sótano dices?— Alfred preguntó de repente, revólver y crucifijo en mano. La joven retrocedió dos pasos. ¿De dónde carajos habías sacado eso?

Cautelosa, Majo asentó la cabeza. ¿Era así como la gente la percibía normalmente?

Que aterrador.

—¡Hahaha! Majo, no hay tal cosa como un fantasma en el sótano. Lo que escuchaste debió haber sido una tubería, o tal vez ratas.

—Pero yo…

— ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que ahora te asustan las ratas? ¡No te preocupes! Soy un héroe, ¿recuerdas? Jamás permitiría que algo te ocurriera.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y Majo no le atinó a hacer otra cosa además de asentar otra vez. La sonrisa de Alfred brillaba como la luz del sol.

No recordaba ya por qué había empezado a dudar de su detective en primer lugar.

* * *

En una cafetería no muy lejos de "Baker Street", colgaba una masa cansada y deprimida de uno de los mostradores. Esa masa, alguna vez, se había llamado María José Silva, mejor conocida como "Majo": Ex aspirante de esposa de detective, camarera del local _"Coffeee me up_ ", ahora experta en alienígenas y conspiraciones gubernamentales.

—Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

María José levantó la mirada. El chico que la observaba era tan parecido a Alfred, que no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Agarró un puñado de sorbetes y se los aventó a la cara.

—¡Vade retro Satanás!

El joven la observó incrédulo. Majo se volvió a dormir.

Despertó siete horas más tarde, cuando ya era hora de cerrar. Y le habría dado un paro cardíaco de no ser por la taza de café ante sus narices y "Alfred número dos" a su lado.

— ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Has venido ha llevarme a la paz de la otra vida?

—Eh, ¿no?

—Ya veo, entonces debes de ser su _Doppelgaenger_. Mucho gusto.

El joven, aunque sudaba la gota gorda y se veía claramente perturbado, no se movió. María José lo admiró por esto.

—Uhm… tú eres María José, ¿verdad? Mi nueva compañera de trabajo. Me llamo Matthew Williams.

—Ahá. Esa soy yo. ¿No estoy despedida, cierto?

—No realmente. Tomé tu turno por ti.

Su quijada calló al piso. El ángel esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa cerrada.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Bueno, te veías muy cansada. Deberías tratar de dormir mejor. ¡Ah…! P-pero espero que esto no pase muy seguido.

María José ni se movió, encontrándose hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules y amables. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan tierno, considerado, y parecerse tanto a _él_ al mismo tiempo? Entonces lo entendió todo: Estaba hablando con el clon bueno. Lo agarró de las manos.

—Eres un rollito de canela; demasiado bueno para este mundo, demasiado puro.

El clon bueno parecía no decidirse entre sonrojarse o huir.

—Eh… No fue nada. Pero en verdad deberías tratar de dormir mejor.

—No es que no quiera… se da el caso que no puedo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Y así, María José, le explicó. Era un tanto adorable ver como sus expresiones cambiaban de sorprendido a indignado, y de sorprendido otra vez. Narró todo de principio a fín, excluyendo ciertos detalles, como el hecho de que ella había perseguido al detective desde otro continente, o el enamoramiento que hasta hace poco había tenido por él.

Majo observó a Matthew; tan parecido pero diferente a la vez. Una versión mejorada del detective. Una persona cuerda y amable que no creía que estaba loca. ¿Por qué habría de contarle los detalles más absurdos?

 _«Lo que no es de su año, no le hace daño.»_

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Eres asistente de detective?!

— ¡Shhh! ¡No tan alto!

—¡Oh, _mapple_! Disculpa, pero me parece algo increíble.

—¿Sí? Yo también lo creía en un principio.

El rollito de canela la miró apenado.

—Uhmm… María José…

—Dime Majo. Es menos complicado.

—Majo… Tengo entradas para el circo chino. Me gané un par de boletos en la rifa del mercado, pero no tengo con quien ir. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Sería mejor si trataras de relajarte… ¿Majo?

Matthew la observó confundido. La chica había acabado de tomarle una foto.

—Ah disculpa. Pero necesitaba pruebas.

—¿Pruebas?

—Prueba de que alguna vez fuiste puro… antes de que te corrompiera—. Murmuró la última parte. Matthew, no habiéndola escuchado, le ofreció una sonrisa insegura.

—…¿Majo?

* * *

Lo iba a matar. María José Silba, mejor conocida como "Majo": Ex aspirante de esposa de detective, camarera del local _"Coffeee me up_ ", experta en alienígenas y conspiraciones gubernamentales, y ahora asesina en desarrollo, iba a matar a Sherlock Holmes. Su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa. Había llegado a esa decisión: No porque Alfred Jones no fuera quien se esperaba, pues eso ya lo había aceptado; no porque le había obligado a trasnochar por casi una semana, buscando símbolos extraterrestres, a pesar de que los símbolos en la escena del crimen habían resultado ser números chinos (cosa que había descubierto tras invitar a Matthew al chifa local).

Si lo mataría por algo, sería por haber interrumpido su cita con Matthew en el circo chino. Ahora, tal vez lo habría perdonado de no ser que las cosas no hicieron más que escalar a partir de ese punto.

El caso de lo símbolos había estado relacionado con una organización criminal china conocida como _"Black Lotus Tong"_ , quienes estaban seguros de que Sherlock les pisaba los talones (¡HA!) y habían decidido atar los cabos sueltos. Secuestraron a Matthew, confundiéndolo por el detective Holmes, lo que vino a ser su perdición. Majo se había encargado personalmente de eso.

Miembros de la mafia o no, nadie se metía con su futuro esposo.

—Es tu culpa. Está aterrado de mí. Ahora jamás se querrá acercar a mi otra vez.

Alfred Jones le ofreció unas palmaditas sobre el hombro, ignorando el gruñido que este provocó en la joven.

 _«Juro por Dios, la única razón por la que conservas esa mano es por tu similitud con mi esposo.»_

— _There, there._ Vamos, Majo. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

—Pero él era mi pez.

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Mira, te compré una caja de chocolates. Las mujeres comen chocolates cuando están tristes, ¿verdad?

Un poco más animada, María José abrió el regalo, entrecerrando los ojos cuando reveló el contenido.

—Alfred. Estoy segura que faltan más de la mitad.

El detective le ofreció una risa apologética, limpiándose una sospechosa mancha café en su mejilla.

—Uhmmm…. ¿control de peso?

María José prosiguió a golpearlo en la cara.

* * *

La joven suspiró, bajando su última camisa del tendedor. Se encontraba en el sótano. El bombillo todavía no había sido cambiado, por lo que había lavado su ropa durante el día para disponer de algo de iluminación.

 _«Debería reemplazar el foco ahora que tengo luz.»_ Pensó para sí. Vash probablemente lo apreciaría. Contaría como su buena acción del mes.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de escobas; la puerta todavía seguía bloqueada. Por supuesto, eso no la había detenido jamás, como mucho de sus ex novios habrían podido testificar.

Abrió la puerta: Un fantasma la miró a los ojos.

Un fantasma con cejas enormes.

María José pegó el grito al cielo.

* * *

Alfred Jones comía una hamburguesa en el departamento 221b, cuando recibió su segundo golpe del día.

Levantó los ojos y se vio fulminado por irises verdes, provenientes de un hombre inglés de pelo rubio y sucio, ropa arrugada, olor extraño y cejas frondosas. Tragó en seco.

—Ah, Arthur.

—Watson—. Gruñó el supuesto fantasma. El americano rió nervioso.

—Te iba a sacar en un par de días más. Te lo juro.

— _What in the bloody hell were you thinking of?_

— _I kind of wanted to try… to be a main character?_

Recibió un ganchazo. No le afectó en nada; Arthur era muy débil.

—¡Ya eres un personaje principal, imbécil!

Majo observaba a ambos hombres a lo lejos, escudriñando al recién llegado, al verdadero Sherlock Holmes, de arriba abajo.

Se encogió de hombros. Meh, prefería mil veces más a Matthew.


End file.
